


Warning Labels

by VVaterlily



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, DanPlan - Freeform, Don't roast me too hard, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVaterlily/pseuds/VVaterlily
Summary: Something seems off. He seems to be in a cheery mood, but it feels.. fake. What was it? What was making him feel so uneasy? Then Hosuh realized. It's the eyes. Those eyes. They seem so... eager. Eager for something malicious.Poor Hosuh gets dragged into a mess he never wanted to be a part of.





	1. Chapter 1

"Finally."  
Hosuh had just finished unpacking into his new apartment, and flopped on his bed to catch his breath. There wasn't much to unpack, considering that college had eaten away any money he had for furniture. Any decorations he did have was simply not enough to cover up the bare walls of his dull room. It was truly a depressing sight. 

"Home sweet home."

In an attempt to turn his attention away from the disappointing thoughts of his new so-called home, Hosuh reached for his phone to check on his friends. Ann had not responded to his text and his other friends seemed to be busy finishing up their winter break vacations. Scrolling through his feed made Hosuh feel even more lonely and failed to vanquish the disappointing thoughts surrounding his current situation. He just wanted someone to talk to. 

Whatever. This is considered an upgrade compared to that nightmare Hosuh had to endure last semester. Before this, he lived in an apartment on the other side of campus with a roommate he didn't really know. There was nothing wrong with the roommate. Hosuh had met him a few times and he seemed like a nice and responsible kid. Which is true. During the semester, Hosuh had zero complaints. This kid washed his own dishes, kept quiet after 11p.m., and respected Hosuh's private space. This roommate would even bake him some cookies once in a while! He would've been the ideal roommate, if he didn't attract burglars into their apartment at 3 in the morning on MULTIPLE INSTANCES. When it first happened, Hosuh had tried to call the police but his roommate bursted into Hosuh's room, bleeding with cuts on his neck, assuring Hosuh that that the burglars had been dealt and there was no need to call the authorities. He would then invite some people (NOT the police) over to take the burglars away, before turning to Hosuh and making him promise not to tell another soul. But after the second break in, Hosuh had ended the contract and spent the last 5 weeks living at a friend's place before the semester ended. His roommate tried to explain the situation, something about family name and business, but Hosuh really didn't have any room in his schedule for possibly being robbed before he graduated and bailed as quickly as possible. 

His friend, Ann, and her roommate had been so kind to let him stay till the semester ended, but Hosuh could not stay there forever. After all, he was living as a freeloader on their couch and his luggage flooded their living room. He also had the slightest speculation that Ann's roommate did not like him, so he had to find a new place ASAP. So over winter break, Hosuh had successfully found a temporary apartment, much smaller than his previous space, but a great deal for last minute finds. He spent the rest of the break finalizing the contract and moving in. However, the new place by no means cheap, so Hosuh had also picked up a part time job at Dain-Tea cafe near the apartment. 

With all that work, Hosuh wasn't able to spend the holidays with his family or high school friends because didn't have time to go home for a break. When he finally got settled, there was only a few days left before classes would start up again. Hosuh never got to de-stress. He felt as exhausted as he did during exam week last semester. Perhaps he should just sleep the last few days off. Unfortunately, Hosuh couldn't as he had a few shifts in between that time period. What a breakless break. 

After contemplating life, Hosuh finally got back onto his feet, and mentally prepared himself to face cafe customers for the next 4 hours. He jumped at the sharp ping from a notification.

\--

Ann (3:36 PM)  
_ahHH didnt see ur messages til now_  
_sorry we couldn't hang out :(_  
_please send ur complaints to my bf_

Hosuh cracked a small smile and quickly responded.

Hosuh (3:36 PM)  
_> :(_

Ann (3:37 PM)  
_SORRY Q-Q_  
_ur shift is at 4 right  
want me to come visit u at work??_

Hosuh (3:38 PM)  
_ur only coming for coffee discounts_

Ann (3:39 PM)  
_please dont expose me  
:(_

Hosuh (3:40 PM)  
_..._  
_fine  
gtg see u later_

Ann (3:41 PM)  
_YEYY  
see u soon!!_

\--

Work starts in 19 minutes. Hosuh quickly threw on his work clothes and a thick winter jacket and set out into the cold afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw somebody read it omG
> 
> Thanks for sitting through this mess. I've never written fanfiction in my life, so idk what I'm doing.  
> Am I continuing this? Probably? But exams are coming up so idk when I'll update again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not done with finals, but I am done with this chapter :D

Hosuh took a seat behind the cafe counter and started doodling on discarded receipts with a random pen. Ann had come and gone, and now Hosuh was left alone with nothing to do. The cafe was mostly empty, except for a few people and an occasional customer that would come in to order to-go. Jazzy piano played quietly along with the soft conversation in the background, but other than that, it was pretty peaceful. 

"Just another slow day." Hosuh thought, which is understandable. It was early January, who'd want to go outside? Better to stay home and bundle up with a few blankets then step outside. Besides, classes don't start till next week, so of course campus grounds would be empty. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a new face stepped into the cozy blue cafe. He seemed quite prepared for the weather: With a black Northface coat, some jeans and some running shoes. His head is completely covered with a knitted beanie, but Hosuh could see a few strands of purple hair coming from the side of the hat. He took off his glasses to wipe the fog off and put them back on. Then he made eye contact with Hosuh.

Hosuh stood up from his seat and straightened his apron. He cleared his throat. "H-hello. Welcome." 

The customer gave him a cold stare for a second before speaking. 

"Hello!" he replied rather enthusiastically. "Actually, I'm kind of lost. I came in here to ask for directions."

"Oh. Did you use Google Maps?" Hosuh asked. 

"My phone just died." 

"Oh! Ok," Hosuh replied and pulled out his phone. "Uh, where did you need directions to?"

"Do you know where JNY Apartments are? I'm looking for the Eastern building."

"Ah."

That's where he roomed last semester. He'd hope he'd never had to hear about it again. He didn't want to be associated whatever happened there. 

"Do you know where that is?" 

The customer had pulled him back to reality. He was waiting for an answer. Despite all his previous thoughts, Hosuh still needed to help him out. He'd probably have nothing to do with it anyway.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. It's pretty far from here you might need to call a Lyft."

"It's fine, I'll walk."

"No, it's really far, you might fre--"

"Can you just give me the directions? I'll manage." 

"...Ok. If you head down Ja'ac road till you find the 7-Eleven, turn left and keep going for a few miles, you should be at the Eastern building."

"Wow, you knew that off the top of your head. Do you live there?" 

"Y-yeah.."

"You don't sound very confident."

Well, I used to." 

"Why did you move out?"

"... I wasn't on good terms with my roommate." Hosuh silently begs for no more questions.

"What'd they do?"

"Umm... it's complicated." Hosuh quickly jumps topics before the customer said anything else. "Are you going to order?"

"Actually... I am. Daniel can wait." The customer finally turns his attention to the menu and Hosuh lets out a breath of relief he didn't he was holding. 

Hosuh eyed the customer closely while he read over the menu. Something felt off. He seems to be in a cheery mood, but it feels.. fake. What was it? What was making him feel so uneasy? He didn't look suspicious. Except that hair. Why would you dye your hair purple? I mean, its a nice color, but.. it gives off a rebellious teen vibe a bit. But this guy seems past that age. Well, Hosuh couldn't be the judge since he got his hair dyed silver. 

The customer broke his train of thought. "Could I get medium 2 Americanos?" 

"Okay." Hosuh quickly regained his focus. "Anything else?"

"Not unless I can get free food." 

"Um, Okay. Your total is $8.82." 

"So, no free food?"

Hosuh chuckled slightly. "No, unfortunately not."

"Well, it was worth a shot." He paid and took a seat. But that wasn't the end of the conversation. 

"You know, I feel like I've seen you before. You go here?"

Hosuh pauses, surprised at the question. "Yeah.." He quickly recovers and returns to making the coffee. 

"What do you major in?" 

"Biochemistry." Hosuh didn't really want to continue the conversation, but since they started to talk about majors, he might as well ask. "What abou-"

A sound of a cellphone begins to ring.

"Shit. Hold on." The customer steps out of the cafe to answer his phone. 

_Wait a minute. Didn't he say his phone was dead?_ Hosuh began to ponder as he placed two freshly brewed Americanos onto the counter. _What was the point of lying? Why would he ask for directions? And if that guy knew that his phone just blew his cover, how is he going to act when he comes back in for his orders?_ Hosuh eyed the door closely, waiting for the customer to come back in. 

But Hosuh never got an answer, because that guy never came back for his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments last chapter. I didn't really have an idea where this story was going, but I'm slowly figuring that out kinda? Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I don't have a steady update schedule since I'm just uploading these as I finish. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Oh yeah. Sidenote about the title: It's not official. IDK what to name it yet since I don't have the story planned out. So it might change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHat is sle eep

“Fuck you.”

Stephen heard a scoff from the other end of the line. “Excuse me. You’re 20 minutes late.”

“Daniel, you blew my fucking cover.” 

“Please don’t tell me you were just collecting the information you said you had a week ago.”

“I’m a busy man, Daniel.” 

“We’re on Winter Break.”

“…Your face.”

Stephen made his way down the block and crossing a street before arriving to his (illegally) parked car. He swiftly unlocked his car and jumped inside, wanting to avoid the bitter cold wind practically biting his nose off. Stephen took a second to settle, taking in a breath before answering.

“I’m clear.”

“So, what’d you get?”

“He’s the roommate. You can cross the others off the list.”

Daniel paused. “How’re you so sure?”

“Cause he’s so fucking bad at lying.”

“You need more proof than that.” 

“No Daniel, it was so bad. I wanted to stab him.”

“I’d be more surprised if you didn’t want to stab him. C’mon man, give me some context. How was interrogation?”

“His nametag said Hosuh, he knew the location off his head because used to live there, which we know already, and his reason of moving was due to some complications with his roommate, which I should mention was really hesitant to mention.”

There were a few seconds of silence.

“That’s IT?” Daniel exclaims.

“…He majors in biochemistry and has long silver hair??” Stephen hesitantly adds. “Not that it will help much but-“

“That’s IT?!?” Daniel repeats louder.

“What else are you expecting?!”

“I don’t know, maybe some solid proof that screams “I AM THAT ROOMMATE” not some info we already know!!”

“wELL maybe if you HADN’T called me in the middle of the fuckin thing I would have been able to get more info outta him! Now look where I am! My cover is blown and I wasted money on 2 Americanos that I didn’t get to drink!!”

“I still don’t see how all this is my fault just for cal-“

“Oh shut up, Daniel.”

“What! I didn’t even get an explana---”

Stephen ends the call and throws his phone onto the passenger seat. This is so exhausting. Why does he have to work over break? Because Daniel “had” to pick up this order, Stephen had to toss his vacation plans into the trash. He could have been in Disneyland right now instead of dealing with this mess! Actually, why was he even still here? He could easily just block Daniel and drive off somewhere else and make this 100% Daniel’s problem. But here he is, driving back to their apartment to meet up. 

_“Man, I’m an amazing friend.”_ Stephen thought. _“I should get paid.”_

\---

When Stephen walks into their apartment, Daniel is chilling on the couch, swiping through his phone. 

“You missed an update from the requester.” Daniel says without looking up. 

“What’d he say?”

“Target is in possession of something of his. If we can kill him and find that, he’ll double our pay.”

“What!! But that’s so much extra work! Can’t he find someone else to do it?"

“He’s tried, apparently.” 

Stephen groans in frustration. “That means it’s even harder! Is this part of the objective now??”

Daniel looks up from his phone and sighs. “Well yes, but actually no.”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” 

“We don’t have to find the item, but if we kill the target before we know where the item is, we’re kinda fucked.” 

“So it is.”

“Not really, we just need to get the information.”  


Stephen proceeds to hurl his car keys at Daniel. Daniel quickly jumps off the couch, barely dodging the impact. The keys hit the couch armrest where Daniel’s head was a second ago, before sliding off and hitting the floor with a loud _CLANG._

“Jesus Christ, Stephen! Don’t kill the messenger!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Oh my god, Daniel, I agreed to this job because I wanted to kill people. Not to participate in some fucking scavenger hunt! What else is this ridiculous requester gonna make us do? Find the national treasure?! Steal the Mona Lisa and decode it?!”

“This is already a fishy job, did you expect some kind of nicely laid out contract and warning label telling you to proceed with caution?? The whole job IS the warning label!!” Daniel snapped back.

“Oh shut up, Daniel.” Stephen retorted and before Daniel could say anything else, Stephen stormed upstairs and into his room.  


_Stupid fucking debt. Stupid fucking job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Author Update 5/9: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm in the exam weeks rn, so I'm very busy. I am planning on continuing though!


End file.
